


Valentine's Day Surprise

by sonofapollo



Series: in the land of gods and monsters [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Non Canon Compliant, Demigod AU, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Set after teen wolf, Valentine's Day, crack? maybe? idk, demigod stiles, im sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Stiles's mom gives him a surprise visit, and he concludes that maybe visits from your godly parent aren't that bad.





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah i know valentine's day isn't until like 7 months later but i had the need to write this and here it is 
> 
> idk if this is crack but whatever lmao 
> 
> (un-beta'd)

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Stiles stares at the person in front of him, mouth agape. Of all things he expected to see in the morning, of all the people he expected to be at his door at seven in the damn morning—this was not one of them.

" _Mom_?"

The woman in front of him grinned widely, her long, blonde curls framing her delicate face, and her kaleidoscope eyes shining. Stiles stared at her for a while longer. She wasn't supposed to be here. And what was she doing showing her true form? Of course she was his mom, but she usually appeared as the person you— _oh_. Oh, there it was.

His mom's hair began darkening, turning from luscious blonde curls to straight, almost choppy, black hair. The length of her hair shortened up to her shoulders and her eyes changed color to olive green with flecks of brown at the center. Her face became more chiseled and refined, and she became taller in height.

Stiles stared at her, sort of shocked at the sudden change, though he truly expected it. The last time he saw her, five years ago, instead of changing her aspect to look like this, her hair had become curlier and redder—strawberry blonde. Her eyes had changed to a strange hazel color and her height shortened. The more beautiful version of Lydia Martin. Now, she was the female version of Derek Hale.

"I was expecting a more warm welcome."

His mother cleared her throat and cocked an eyebrow at Stiles. He snapped out of his trance and chuckled nervously. "Right, um—I'm sorry, I'm just—I'm just shocked, sorry." His mom gave him a small smile and chuckled. "I know, I'm not angry or anything."

"Oh, thank Gods."

His mother rolled her eyes and walked into Stiles's apartment as he let her in. "Are you even allowed to be here?" He asked and she gave him a nod. "We got permission today to visit our children. At least, I did. It's Valentine's day, it's practically my very own holiday, so I thought I'd come visit my babies." She grinned widely and pinched Stiles's cheeks, which emitted an annoyed groan from him. "Mom..."

The sound of footsteps soon approached them followed by a "Stiles?" and there, behind them, stood Derek Hale in all his glory wearing nothing but sweatpants and his glasses. A deep blush arose on Stiles's cheek and he quickly pulled his mom's hand away. "D-Derek, hi, good morning." He chuckled nervously and offered his boyfriend a shy smile.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, turning to the woman who looked awfully like himself. Even in height. Stiles seemed to have caught site of his curious look while his mother only smiled. "O-Oh, um, this is—this is my mom." Derek's eyes go wide in shock as he approaches them. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Aphrodite," he said carefully, scared that he'd say something inappropriate. He didn't want to offend a goddess, much less Stiles's mom during their first meeting.

Aphrodite grinned widely. "Oh, you're so kind. I'm so glad to finally meet you in person, Derek Hale. You've been through so much, especially in love, and I'm pleased that you've chosen my son as your mate for the now and the future." Stiles blushed madly at her words while Derek only stared in a bit of shock. He nodded slowly, not knowing what to say. "And you're so handsome, too!" _Of course she had to go there_ , Stiles thought and groaned inwardly. "You must truly be my son to have such good tastes." Stiles's face grew even redder (as if that were possible). "Mom!" he exclaimed, looking at the woman incredulously. She only laughed at his reaction and shook her head. "You've always been so awkward. But you're my son nonetheless."

Aphrodite turned to face Derek, her face growing serious. "I care about my children, every single one of them, even if I can't always be there for them or give them the motherly love they deserve. But I protect them and give them my help whenever they most need it. That said," she tilted her head upwards, and though she was Derek's height, she appeared to stand taller now, "I want you to know that Mieczyslaw is always under my protection. He's one of my few children that has had to endure so much suffering in so long. He has now finally found peace and happiness. If you ruin that happiness, if you dare cause a child of mine heartache and suffering, you will be cursed until your day of dying."

Derek's eyes went wide, and Stiles almost laughs because he has never seen Derek look so intimidated before. The older male nods, swallowing hard. "I understand, Lady Aphrodite. I would never do anything to hurt Stiles. I know what he's been through, I've seen him go through those hardships, and I'm here for him every step of the way. I love Stiles and intend to make him happy for as long as we're together." Stiles's heart almost skips a beat at the words. He knew Derek wasn't saying that just because his mom was there and he was trying to please her, but because he also meant them. A small smile made its way onto Stiles's face.

At hearing this from Derek, Aphrodite smiled widely and nodded. "Good. I trust you with him. He deserves all the love he can get, and I'm glad it's from you."

"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite."

"Oh please," she said, waving a hand. "No need to be so formal. I'm your mother-in-law!" Derek smiled slightly, but awkwardly, and nodded. "Well, I have to go now. My Roman children are waiting for me. Good thing you live in California, Stiles. Close to Camp Jupiter." Stiles nodded, but didn't reply. "I'll try my best to see you again, but you know I can't promise anything."

"I know, and I understand." Aphrodite smiles at that and caressed her son's cheek, sighing wistfully. "Pray to me whenever you are in trouble, and I will listen. Keep yourself, your friends, and most especially, your father, safe."

Stiles felt a pang in his chest, and swallowed hard, nodding. "I always do," he chuckled. "They wouldn't survive without me." His mother let out a small chuckle and nodded. "I must go now, but just so you know, I knew that two you wouldn't celebrate today, but I ask you to do so. I even left you a present in your bedroom." She gave him a wink.

"Mom, you didn't have to!"

"I wanted to," she smiled and shrugged. The goddess stepped out of Derek and Stiles's shared apartment. "Have fun! And remember, I expect some grandchildren from you! Even if they are tiny werewolves." She gave him another wink and laughed at Stiles's red face. She disappeared in a cloud of glitter and pink smoke before he could tell her anything about making such unnecessary comments.

Derek stared at the spot where the goddess had stood before looking down at his boyfriend. "Well...Your mom's nice." Stiles rolled his eyes, still blushing. "She is...sometimes."

Stiles closed the door and sighed. Maybe visits from your godly parents weren't that bad after all.

—

Stiles and Derek walked back into their shared room, which they found completely remodeled. The furniture was more modern and new. The clothes inside the chest drawers were still the same, but folded neatly and more organized. Their bed's sheets were changed from the old blue ones they had to completely white, and rose petals covered it along with some of the floor. Bags of clothing from designer stores, boxes of designer shoes, and other expensive things for both him and Derek were set beside their bed.

"Wow," Derek muttered, as he stared at the room with wide eyes. "Your mom really outdid herself..." Stiles nodded in agreement, slightly embarrassed at being pampered this way. He walked to their bed and found an ivory colored envelope closed shut with a wax seal on top of it. He picked up and opened it, taking out the letter inside.

> _My dear, after everything you've been through, you only deserve the best. The clothes and shoes are much needed, as you still wear the same clothing as always, and I believe you need some change. Your boyfriend does, too. The new furniture was also a must, and you know it. I hope you enjoy these little gifts I have left for you, along with the reservations I booked for you at a hotel in Los Angeles (address on the back). I hope you and your lover enjoy your stay there tonight, and I expect some grandchildren afterwards, too._
> 
> _Love, your mother._

Stiles blushed madly, incredibly embarrassed, and muttered. "We're staying at a hotel tonight." He showed Derek the letter.

"Oh?" Derek raised an eyebrow at him and plucked the letter away from his hand and read through it, chuckling softly. "You do deserve all of this. Well, I'll have to make an offering to your mom, soon. She's been too kind to the both of us."

"Yeah, we'll both have to. This is too much, honestly."

"Hmm, maybe. But I think it's nice to be treated like this once in a while, yeah?" said Derek, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Stiles sighed and nodded. "I guess..."

Yeah, maybe visits from your godly parents weren't _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> what even was this omg


End file.
